


Nice and Shiny

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Tinsel, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Prompt:Tinsel– due 16th Dec/revealed 17th DecPrompt Details:  Tinsel – you may love it, you may hate it, you may disagree with others about what it even is…  I'll spare you most of my ridiculous research and say that according to every dictionary site I checked, tinsel is "threads, strips, or sheets of metal, paper, or plastic used to produce a glittering and sparkling appearance in fabrics, yarns, or decorations."  For the purpose of this prompt, I declare that you can interpret tinsel as either the use of separate strands, also known as icicles/lametta (or so says Wikipedia), or the forming of the strands into what I believe to appropriately be called "tinsel garland" but which I call "garland" and a startling-to-me proportion of the internet calls "tinsel."Logistical Details:- due by 11:59pm December *16* EST (GMT+5)- will remain Unrevealed until December 17th- will remain Anonymous until December 25th





	Nice and Shiny

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Tinsel** – due 16th Dec/revealed 17th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: Tinsel – you may love it, you may hate it, you may disagree with others about what it even is… I'll spare you most of my ridiculous research and say that according to every dictionary site I checked, tinsel is "threads, strips, or sheets of metal, paper, or plastic used to produce a glittering and sparkling appearance in fabrics, yarns, or decorations." For the purpose of this prompt, I declare that you can interpret tinsel as either the use of separate strands, also known as icicles/lametta (or so says Wikipedia), or the forming of the strands into what I believe to appropriately be called "tinsel garland" but which I call "garland" and a startling-to-me proportion of the internet calls "tinsel."
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *16* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 17th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/tinsel_zpsd61xhiwa.png.html)


End file.
